Recently, a technology for providing various pieces of information using RFID technology has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1). A technology for providing various pieces of information using information on people who use transportation facilities such as an electric train has also been disclosed (see Patent Document 2). In addition, a technology for providing the function of a commutation ticket by embedding an RFID tag in a portable terminal has been commercialized.
If the above-described technology is used, information of a departure station, which is a departure place, can be written from an automatic ticket gate to an RFID tag of the portable terminal when a user passes through the automatic ticket gate. An arrival station, which is a destination, is pre-registered in a commutation ticket of the portable terminal.
Accordingly, a service for deriving an arrival time of the user of the portable terminal at the destination and providing the arrival time to the user or to a concerned person such as a family or acquaintance of the user can be realized by using the information obtained from the portable terminal.
However, in the above-described service, the destination is limited to an arrival station of the commutation ticket since the route of the commutation ticket is fixed. Since the user himself/herself knows the time when he/she passed through the automatic ticket gate of the departure station, it is considered that the arrival time at the destination is less useful for the user. As long as the concerned person can also identify the time when the user passed through the automatic ticket gate, it is considered that the arrival time at the destination, which is the arrival station of the commutation ticket, is less useful.
Because of this background, demands are increasing for a service in which not only the arrival station of the commutation ticket of the user can be known, but also the arrival time at an arbitrary destination can be known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-197495    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-011007